Audition
by insaneantics21
Summary: AU in which Quinn is a drama teacher at McKinley High and Rachel will do anything to get the lead in the school musical. Oneshot.


Another prompt from over at the LJ glee_kink_meme. Damn those things are addicting.

* * *

When Rachel Berry sees the advertisement for the lead in the new school musical she goes absolutely ballistic. It's for _Spring Awakening_. And she's just turned 18 and has rescinded the statement that she'll never do nudity to break into show business. She saw the play last year on vacation and fell in love with it and is certain she could be a perfect Wendla. She writes her name down under the 3:15 slot for auditions the following Tuesday.

Rachel has never actually met the new drama teacher but she's heard about her. A first year teacher just out of Ohio State. She'd heard Puck describe her as "smoking hot" and that he'd "totally tap that". Rachel decides, the day before her audition, to meet the woman so she has a bit of an edge over the competition. Personal connections are always a good thing. So right after school on Monday she skips to the drama room. The plate next to the door reads "Quinn Fabray - Drama". She sees the teacher, Ms. Fabray, sitting at her desk going through papers. Rachel knocks on the door frame and the woman looks up at her.

"Ms. Fabray?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Rachel takes a few steps into the classroom and keeps her smile on. "My name is Rachel Berry. I've signed up for _Spring Awakening_ auditions and I wanted to make your acquaintance beforehand since I have a feeling we'll be working together rather extensively over the next few months."

"Rachel Berry, I've heard about you. Mr. Schuester tells me you've got quite a voice, is that correct?"

"He is correct," Rachel says. "I have a very broad vocal range and I'm always on pitch. I've been in voice lessons since the age of two and my time in glee club has been beneficial to adjusting my tone to others around me since they lack the years of experience I have and are unable to adjust theirs. I'm very good in an ensemble. And also, if you're worried about where my dedications will like throughout the rehearsal and performance process, I've discussed with Mr. Schuester the probability of me winning he role of Wendla and he has said he'll make sure I'm able to do both."

The blonde woman looks at her with her jaw slightly open and blinks a few times. "You're aware of what the role of Wendla comes with, correct?"

"Well aware, Ms. Fabray. I saw the Broadway production last summer in New York City and while when I was younger I was determined that I would do no nudity I am willing to make an exception for this epic role. I am slightly shocked, however, that Principal Figgins is allowing this. When I was a sophomore and New Directions was first beginning we did a rather risqué performance and he completely tore us apart."

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?"

"You talk too much."

Rachel blushes and snaps her mouth shut.

"I have talked to Principal Figgins about this and he said the play will not be allowed on school property. Therefore, I have booked the community theater for the months of rehearsal and performance and extended invitations for audition to not only the students but to the entire community. You will have some competition from older, more experienced actresses."

"But I _know_ this role! I have the entire script almost memorized!"

Ms. Fabray nods and gets up from her desk. She moves to the door and pulls it shut. Rachel swallows hard.

"I've _seen_ some of the other actresses that are after this role, Rachel. They've done their auditions and they're very, very good. And they have the body for it which I'm not sure you do."

"I do! I have a very strict diet and exercise routine that I follow very closely. I'm in excellent shape, my weight is well within the normal range of someone for my height and I don't have an excessive amount of muscle mass which puts me in perfect condition to play the role of a young girl in that time period."

"And there you go with too much talking again."

Rachel's mouth snaps shut, again, and she looks up at the blonde with her eyes wide. Ms. Fabray starts walking around her, Rachel stays stationary and she can feel the blonde's eyes searing into her skin.

"What will you do to get this role, Rachel? Short answer, please."

"I…I'm not sure what you mean…I'll audition of course…"

"What I mean is, I'm inviting talent agents from New York City to this play. I have pull with them, my father has his own consulting firm that works with Broadway producers. I could make you a star, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes light up. She jumps when she feels warm slender fingers on the back of her neck.

"What will you do, Rachel?" the teacher whispers in her ear.

"Anything," Rachel hears her self say with the exhaled breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'll do anything, Ms. Fabray."

"Wonderful. Call me Quinn."

Rachel spins around and looks up into Quinn's hazel eyes, they're full of lust and Rachel knows what's about to happen is against several school rules, federal laws, and her own ethics but she doesn't care. There's a tug in her stomach that pulls her to this woman not only for career advancement but for something else. The blonde's lips descend on her own and they're warm and soft and Rachel tastes watermelon lip gloss.

When they part the woman looks down at her student and smiles. She wraps an arm around Rachel's waist and pulls her to the practice stage at the back of the classroom. Conveniently, there's a couch off to one side and Quinn guides Rachel down to it, the brunette girl on her back with her head on the arm rest and the blonde hovering over her. Quinn's lips descend on her again and this time Rachel responds with enthusiasm, allowing the woman's tongue to slip into her mouth and dance with her own.

Quinn breaks the kiss and trails her lips down Rachel's jaw. She slowly undoes the buttons of Rachel's pale blue blouse and pulls it off. Rachel reaches her hands up under her teacher's thin pink shirt and tugs it up over her head. Rachel's bra disappears quickly and she fumbles for a minute with the clasp of Quinn's before finally it joins the other on the floor.

"I was wrong," Quinn mumbles as she flicks her tongue over one of Rachel's now hard nipples. "You do have the body. Now let's see if you have the voice."

Before Rachel can inquire as to what the teacher meant her skirt is pushed up and her underwear is pulled down. She squeals when Quinn bites down on her nipple and teases her entrance with the tip of one of her fingers. Rachel's breathing becomes ragged as the teacher keeps teasing. Quinn pushes two fingers inside of her and Rachel lets out a long, loud moan.

"Not bad," Quinn whispers against Rachel's stomach. She plants a kiss above her navel and continues downward while pumping her fingers in and out of the writhing girl. Rachel continues moaning and she feels the tension in her lower abdomen start to increase. Then Quinn's mouth is down there and she's flicks her tongue over Rachel's clit and Rachel gasps.

"Quinn," she whimpers. "Quinn…harder…"

The teacher obliges and starts pushing her fingers harder. She bites down on Rachel's swollen clit and the brunette yells louder than the first time. Her heels dig into the couch as she tries to lift her hips up to get closer to the blonde's mouth. Quinn keeps thrusting, Rachel feels like she's about to explode and then Quinn bites down again and she does. She lets out one last high pitched, perfectly tuned yell before collapsing onto the sofa. Quinn moves back up and presses a kiss to Rachel's lips and the brunette traces her fingers along Quinn's jaw.

"Very good, Rachel," Quinn says when she pulls away. "Let's see what else that pretty mouth can do."

Rachel nods and Quinn undoes the zipper of her skirt and pulls it off of her hips. She's not wearing underwear. Rachel swallows hard and moves her hand between the teacher's legs.

"I've never done this before," Rachel admits. "Not to someone else."

"You'll have to take lessons from me then, won't you? Assuming you get the part, that is."

Rachel nods again and her fingers slip through the wet folds before she gets to the teacher's slit. She pushes two fingers in and Quinn lets out a small gasp and a smile. She kisses Rachel again and begins rocking her hips to meet the young girl's thrusts.

"Add another," Quinn moans. Rachel obliges and pushes a third finger in and Quinn lets out a husky groan. She rocks a few more times before stopping. Rachel looks up at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Slide down."

Rachel slides her head off the arm rest where she's flat on her back and Quinn moves up and straddles her head. She grips onto the arm rest and Rachel slides three fingers back inside of her and flicks her tongue over the blonde's clit just as Quinn had done to her.

"Good…job…" Quinn pants out.

Rachel keeps repeating the motions the teacher did to her, alternating between biting and flicking while still keeping up the rhythm of thrusting her fingers. Quinn's hips start to move again, faster and she moans loud and deep. Rachel feels the woman's walls contract around her fingers and she shudders and gasps before it stops and her teacher starts trembling. Rachel helps her climb back down and Quinn settles on top of her, her nose buried in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Excellent audition," Quinn mumbles.

"My audition isn't until tomorrow."

"If it's even half as good as this one then you've got the part. But I'll still demand one-on-one lessons to perfect your performance."

Quinn gets up and starts putting on her discarded clothing articles and handing Rachel's to her.

"I think I can manage that, Quinn."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at three-fifteen then."

Rachel nods and heads out the door of the classroom with a smile and completely regretting that she didn't sign up for drama class that year.


End file.
